Train meetings and The Alchmist Checkup
by feardragon64
Summary: This is my first and my worst work. I don't really like this story, but it got me familiar with the format for fanfiction.net. I just hope I don't make anything worse than this...


Edward Elric meets Vash The Stampede

"Almost there big brother," Al said. Both of the Elric brothers were traveling on a train to the next station. Edward had to get his state alchemist license renewed, but Edward hadn't written his report yet. They were taking a giant humpback class steam engine.

"Shut up Al…," the Full Metal alchemist responded.

Ed tried to concentrate on his work. He was starving and he caught a clance of someone next to him eating donuts. His stomach growled.

The train suddenly started to jerk like crazy and threw all the passengers out of their seats.

"Nooooo!" Edward cried when his notes when flying out the window.

"Is this the end?" the two Elric brothers heard outside. Then a giant thump threw a man in a red coat through the ceiling of the train. He was tall and blond, and carried a large silver handgun.

"There he is, in there!" the bounty hunters said as they saw the man.

"Oh Crap!" He yelped as he broke into a run, away from the bounty hunters.

But before he could get away, Ed grabbed him and turned his metal arm into a blade.

"Look what you did you moron! I've lost all my work now! Who are you and who are those people after you?"

The man stood up and looked at the child asking him the question. "I am known as Valintinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz….."

The brothers just started at him.

The man continued "Gumbigobilla Blue Stradavari Talentrent Pierre AndreŤ Charton-Haymos Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III. By the way who are you? Your kind of short. Where are your parents?

Ed's fist clamped. "**I am Not short you idiot!**"

"Come back here Vash the Stampede!" cried the bounty hunters who had finally jumped into the train. "Hey. You're the Full Metal Alchemist! Hey guys the Full Metal Alchemist is on board. It's our lucky day."

Vash looked at Al. "So, you're the Full Metal Alchemist I've been hearing about? You work for the authorities, right?" He paused. "See ya," he quickly said, running away as fast as he could.

"Vash the Stampede? The man declared the first human disaster," Ed asked, puzzled that this man was actually him. "Well this is getting interesting." He chased after Vash who had run into another room in the large train. Al tagged behind him, along with the bounty hunters.

The brothers came to a hallway with two different paths. Ed took the right and Al took the left. The bounty hunters decided to stay in the hallway in case Vash came back. Ed walked down the hallway slowly, trying to listen for any sounds Vash might make. _This can make up for my report,_ he thought as he navigated his way through the train. Then he heard a pot break and he rushed into the room where he heard the sound.

"Aw man. That looked expensive," Vash said looking gloomily at the shattered pot.

"Stop. You're under arrest for the destruction of the towns of Augusta and July. I'm the Full Metal Alchemist so don't try anything."

"Hey can't we just get along, nice and friendly?"

Ed put his hands together and changed his hand back to normal. Then he performed alchemy and summoned up a metal rod with a sharp tip at the edge. He charged at Vash and struck at him with a vertical stroke. Vash dodged it narrowly, cutting of a strand of his blond hair.

"_Snort_, Scary!" he cried as Ed started to attack him with another horizontal attack at him. Vash ducked, and Edward continued the attacks. Vash dodged them all with not much trouble until he came up right next to Edward.

"Just no skill," he told the Full Metal alchemist.

In anger, Ed backed up to try one more trick. Using alchemy, he made a cannon from a large amount of nearby coal. It fired.

Vash had the blow taken, though not head-on. He was knocked through a wall and was out of sight by the time Ed looked to see him.

"Damn it. Now I have nothing for the examination."

He started to walk back and saw the bounty hunters huddled around Al.

"Good job Mr. Full Metal. You did it again," they all said to Al.

"But, I'm not the Full Metal Alchemist. He is," he said pointing the Ed.

Everyone stared at Ed, who looked at Al, who was holding Vash in ropes.

"Hmm? That short kid?" they questioned Al, not believing it.

"**Who you calling short!**" Ed yelled as he lunged at one of the men.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the man cried as Ed mauled him.

Al looked back to the ropes he was holding. "He's gone!"

They train stopped at the Station. Hundreds of police boarded the train in search of the "Humanoid Typhoon."

Ed and Al left, the train, bummed about the fact that Ed would have to lose his position as a State Alchemist now. Suddenly his teacher's words came to his head. "**Don't sell yourself to the army you nimwit!**" This was a new chance at life for him. He was finally out and he could do whatever he wanted. All he had to do was go in their, fail the exam and pursue his goal of turning Al and himself back to their normal bodies. His mind was made up as he entered the building.

"Hello Edward, what are you doing here?" asked the president who was walking by.

"Mr. President, I'm here for the exam, but I don't have my papers. I guess that means I'm out of the army now," Ed explained, pretending to be unhappy.

"What? What are you talking about? The exam is in two years. Don't worry my boy. That means you're still in the army!"

"Oh that's great big brother!" Al told Edward.

The Full Metal Alchmist twitched uncontrollably.


End file.
